Beyond The Railway Arms
by Golden Suze
Summary: A look at how Christmas 1986 is marked and celebrated within The Railway Arms and how life behind the pub's doors isn't as fulfilling or happy as Alex had hoped, until the return of a familiar face helps her to think differently.
1. Chapter 1

**A look at how Christmas 1986 is marked and celebrated within The Railway Arms and how life behind the pub's doors isn't as fulfilling or happy as Alex had hoped.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond The Railway Arms<strong>

**Chapter 1 **

**Christmas 1986 - The Railway Arms**

As the heaviest of snow floated throughout the air and landed on the pavement outside The Railway Arms. Inside the pub itself, everyone had gathered together to celebrate Christmas and also to sit down to watch the hotly anticipated episode of Eastenders. Although not actually everyone was feeling in the mood, to take part with the celebrations, Alex just couldn't embrace anything anymore. As she felt unhappy, she had started taking to down a few glasses of wine as of late and she had struggled terribly while getting use to her newest surroundings. - Working as a barmaid in the pub and settling down within an apartment room, that happened to resemble parts of her former flat.

_"Another Christmas has come around, once again. This always the time of year where I wish, you were here with me, Gene. So we can celebrate it together. So you can comfort me and keep me safe from drunken partygoers. Please...please...come back to me."_

When she didn't prefer a glass or two of wine, Alex had the habit of walking back and forth, along the widened white painted corridor. It was a very strange looking corridor, she had to admit. Sam, Annie and Ray would all disappear off now and again, into the many rooms which were featured on the left and the right hand side of this lengthy corridor. She hadn't an absolute clue, as to whatever lied on the other side of them. She then had wrestled with her conscience, as she became determined to find out what truths behind each of these doors. She had convinced herself, that perhaps another life back in Fenchurch East with Gene was behind one of them.

Her behaviour had come across as profoundly odd to her friends and colleagues, yet they pretty much knew the reason for this.

"Do you reckon Alex's still pinning all hopes on The Guv coming through those doors in time for Christmas?" Chris asked Ray, while the two of them were busy cleaning and wiping pint glasses behind the bar.

"Of course she is. I'm not counting on it being this year for the Guv to finally show up. Knowing him, he'll need to do one or two big jobs before he gives up running the station and decides to hand it over to some nancy so and so." Ray said, without hesitation.

"That's him alright, straight down to the middle. Do you reckon he misses all of us?"

"If he hasn't gone and forgotten...then yeah...probably."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He forgot about Sam, a couple days after him and Annie told us that they were going on holiday together...well let's not forget that was the excuse they gave. Don't forget we won't forgot him too you Div. It was only until Alex brought his name up in conversation."

They started to talk about other matters, as soon as Alex suddenly appeared behind them. It was obvious she had walked in and then overheard the two former detectives surreptitiously talking about her.

"Oh please don't stop on my account Ray. Go on, tell me how much of a silly posh bird I am and how foolish I am, for pinning my hopes on something that's never going to come true."

"Look you're not a silly posh bird and you're not foolish. You just have to accept that, what with Keats turning up like he did, he's made The Guv's attempts to come here difficult. You seen what did happen last time, when he followed all of us."

"Wait a minute...How did you know that? You couldn't have known that because you, Chris and Shaz went inside the pub together, before he even made his long awaited appearance." She felt curious to know how he could have possibly known this.

"You and the Guv appeared on the stupid tv in the bar, then it showed Keats. Me and Chris cheered when Gene punched him. I'd have bloody decked the pencil neck poof myself, if I'd have been given the chance of doing so. He tricked everyone especially you Alex, he almost succeeded in getting us to go with him. If he is still lurking around out there, like a worm inside an apple...well I hope Gene''s taken care of him, once and for all." Ray managed to get a lot of feelings and assumptions off his chest.

"So you can remember everything you saw on the tv above the bar." She asked. Soon enough she had quickly forgiven them for what she had picked up on in their conversation, regarding her. In spite of everything, the both of them were simply looking out for her best interests at heart.

"Yes, you'd be bloody amazed, to see what you can see on that tv of Fenchurch East nowadays. Sam told me, you can see some technology bollock images from the future and some smug arsed tosspot called Simon." Ray mentioned this, out of the blue. Sure enough he hadn't believed any word of this whatsoever and was waiting for either Chris or Alex to prove him wrong.

"It's probably not best to dismiss his claims just yet Ray." She suggested, she didn't wish to get sucked into this conversation too much.

The newly installed retro television above them, started playing up and flickering every five minutes. "

Television's been like this for the last three days. Get a good picture out of it, one minute and then the next minute it starts going on the bloody blink doesn't it. Don't know why Nelson replaced the old one with this useless one. He said, it's better to have a wider tv screen, so you can get more on it." Ray unleashed one almighty moan. He genuinely wasn't aware of the fact, that his words were repeating themselves in Alex's mind.

She began to wonder whether Nelson's proper reason to installing this new television, might be revealed to her, in due course. Sam had described Nelson as being one of a kind, when comes to sharing your best and worst of feelings. How the Jamaican barman had such familiarity and understanding, she was fascinated to discover just how he came to be a thoughtful and wise listener.

"Ray, you don't know if there's a ladder around somewhere, do you?"

"Why do you need to use a ladder? Why not just stretch your arms up and fix the tv there and then? If it was me, I know I would do that."

"Yeah but that's just being lazy isn't it? My only chance of getting my hands on the tv up there, is if I stand on the bar, then again I don't think that would be a good idea. Because the last time I done that, my antics didn't go down too well with Nelson." Chris claimed, it seemed like he was the only one to actually to remember this unfortunate incident from a few months ago.

"I think there's one in the next room Chris. Try there." Alex suggested. After he disappeared into the next room. She tried her best to stay relaxed, even though her mind was getting ever so curious because of the strange flickering and interference on the bar's television.

It felt like history repeating itself once again - The unusual interaction with whichever tv character or tv personality who were starring in or presenting their own tv show and then half way through the programme, they would then mention her name out of the blue. Not forgetting, there was also the inexplicable flickers which occurred on the old tv set in her former flat.

"The Guv..."

"What?" She had hardly been paying enough attention to what he was about to try and tell her.

"The Guv he'll be here, when he knows it's time. He's not one to refuse a pint after someone puts its on a tab."

"Who knows I could be waiting here forever...waiting for him.." She gently whispered with such sadness.

"Now you're talking absolute bollocks" Ray didn't want to see her preparing herself for disappointment, before she had a chance to consider putting all of her eggs in one basket, when it came to deciding where she wanted to head off to next - through one of those cozy life rooms.

"Maybe I am Raymondo...Maybe I am. Right well I might as well, leave you alone, so you can get the bar open for the annual Christmas party. While I can go off to get myself ready and choose what dress I fancy wearing for this year's party. Hopefully I'll be able to pick a better one this year, given that last year's one was a terrible dress." Making an effort would surely boost her confidence and enable her to relax better.

She left him to finish off a few extra chores behind the bar before heading into the long corridor. She caught a glimpse of the rest of the former detectives playing Snooker and darts in the Saloon together. It was very nice to see them all getting along with each other for once and not fighting. As soon as she approached her flat, although she wearing a white festive jumper and thick leggings, Alex suddenly felt a cold chill across the back of her neck.

This was certainly something odd because there was no windows anywhere along the corridor nor was there any windows high above her either. An unusual cold draft started to outspread itself throughout the length of the corridor. This was next followed by loud fist bangs against the wall.

She wondered whether someone was naively playing a trick on her.

"You know this isn't funny, playing tricks! I'll find out, one way or another why you're messing round with me. So it's probably best to come out now and reveal yourself right away...you know before you make matters even worse for yourself." Alex gave the person a one and only chance to appear in front of her.

Nobody unveiled themselves. If someone was there watching her, they were giving the impression that they weren't going to comply with her request straight away.

"One last chance or you will start to really piss me off." Now she was genuinely becoming rather annoyed, by this mysterious person. She soon acknowledged this person stepping out into the corridor from the left hand side of one of the many rooms. The still unseen figure looked

"You always were a right cheeky and annoying posh tart, the moment I set my eyes on you. All full of brains and yet you preferred to drop your knickers faster than shares in the stock exchange " That voice sounded all too familiar.

"Oh you have no idea, how much I want to slap you for that comment right now." She smiled and sighed, knowing who she was now speaking to. The man she had longed to be reunited with, for more than three years.

"Oh thanks a bunch...well to be honest, I was expecting you to make that bloody remark anyway." He chuckled, believing she hadn't changed one little bit. Gene was now facing her. Goodness it was easy to see, especially as she had noticed how different and remarkably sexy he looked nowadays. - Firstly there was no Guv tum, he had better kissable cheeks, a better kissable neck and slimmer legs.

"Gene...how did you manage to even get here? because Ray still hasn't opened the front entrance door...you know for the next people who step through it." She asked, oh how she longed to stroke his stubbly cheek.

"Oh I had my ways and means Bolly, of getting in here." Gene was behaving very secretively. Alex wished he wouldn't be so pigheaded. Although he still liked using the flirting techniques on Alex, it was evident he hadn't matured much since the last time she saw him. She was becoming concerned as to whether or not he might be concealing secrets from her.

This was turning out to be the reunion, she hadn't actually expected.

Gene could tell that his stubbornness wasn't doing him any favours and so he chose to put her mind at ease. "I didn't kill anyone Bolls, if that's what you're thinking. Keats is long gone. Rumours are some DCI bastard from Regional Crimes Squad got to him before I had the chance to and took care of him well."

"Litton took care of Keats?" Alex couldn't quite believe what she had heard.

"Oh yeah...He even took care of the drummer from Spandau Ballet as well, after the dozy sod nicked his drink at a party back in Manchester. Let's just bloody say, Litton and his Regional Crimes Squad team did a bloody good funny number on him.." Gene told her a bit of a naughty lie.

"Did he really?" She expressed further surprise.

"Of course he bloody didn't. I was having you on." Gene revealed the truth. "So Ray's hosting the Christmas party? Do you think I should show my face in the bar?" He asked her, he wasn't sure whether to join in with the festivities pronto. Gene simply needed as much time as possible to adjust to finally being where he had wanted to be, after so many years of near wishes of wanting to give up and pass on the reigns of Fenchurch East, to a suitable candidate.

"You have to, when you feel the time is right. Come on, come with me." She smiled as she eventually grasped hold of his hand and leading him into her flat.

**End of Chapter**

**Any reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond The Railway Arms**

**Chapter 2**

**Christmas 1986 - Alex's place**

"So where's Nelson, don't tell me he's done a disappearing act? Thought he might have been here to shake my hand and give one of his bloody annoying hugs." Gene found it rather strange upon discovering his Jamaican friend wasn't around as much anymore. Needless to say, this sudden vanishing act just seemed baffling and a bit out of character for his faithful friend.

"I don't know, as a matter of fact I don't think anyone knows. Although I can remember the last time I saw him, he wasn't as happy as he usually was. I asked him if he was okay and he was hoping and longing to see his mother someday soon." Alex could only remember half of the conversation between herself and the barman, she wished she was capable more of what the two of them had spoken about, a few months ago.

"Hmm he hasn't talked about his mother before. I bet the daft bugger, must be missing her." He found it unusual yet understandable over Nelson's reasons for taking off from the pub, so he can go in search for his mother.

"I guess so. The constant thought of not being with the ones you dearly love the most, does tend to linger on your mind, the longer you're apart from them." She shared her feelings of how she too, had missed the two most important people in her life - Molly and Gene.

"So you missed me did you Bolls?" Despite the fact that, he hadn't once consider falling in love being a top priority. Gene surprisingly he wasn't too backward, when he came to a foregoing conclusion regarding the obvious fact, Alex hadn't been able to stop pining for him.

"What makes you think that?" She pretended not to know what he was trying to refer to.

"Oh you know, you naughty mare. The moment I opened me gob, Christ you looked like you had the desperate urge to throw your arms around me, then found yourself fighting the temptation to pinch my arse before fancying having your chance, to have your sexy way with me." Gene snorted, whilst looking considerately thoughtful.

"Yeah right, as if I wanted to do something as ridiculous and naughtily as that ..." She put on a false laugh and tried to avoid gazing at his entrancing and mesmerizing eyes, yet she faltered and couldn't resist sneaking the odd gaze at him. _Damn it_, Well he did look quite gorgeous in that long black overcoat, the grey suit and dark silk blue shirt beneath it. She started to realize, she simply couldn't resist the temptation any longer of holding back from pouncing on him.

"Be honest Bolly, you're thinking of having me now, aren't you. I bet I'm right. The Manc Lion can always tell the obvious." Gene could tell from the lip biting and the looks of admiration she was giving him, she was more than likely considering this sexy thought.

"So what if I am." Once she had dropped her pretend defence, it pretty much became apparent to see the chances she was taking, to flirt with him back and forth.

Without saying a word, Gene then closed the gap between them, however he didn't touch her cheek with his hand. Instead of doing what every ordinary man would do in a romantic moment, he opted to press and rest his head against her forehead. Their hands didn't touch nor did they touch each other's cheekbones. Yet Alex's hands positioned themselves around his upper back and blissfully snuggled into the warmth of his embrace.

"You're still behaving like a right Posh bird teaser then?...don't know why, that doesn't surprise me" Gene smirked to himself, while she relaxed as they were busy holding each other close.

"You told me once, you didn't like hugging as much as everyone else liked to. Care to explain, what's changed your mind on it?" She asked.

"Guess I've been lonely for too long Bolls." To some extent, he looked clueless on what answer to give. "I felt left out and isolated when the new team started going to this French restaurant called Pierre's. Things at the station, didn't get any bloody better either. I was that fed up that, I started playing Space Invaders on the office computer. I travelled back up to Manchester and paid Derek Litton a visit. I found out that, he was running a social club called Pure Litton. Also it turned out, Keats was following me around. I don't know what happened between him and Litton, all Derek told me, was that he was going to call in some of his old pals from the Regional Crime Squad. The next thing I knew... well the next day, he told me Keats wasn't going to be bothering or stalking anyone again. So I guess, out of generosity, I rewarded the daft bugger, by handing Fenchurch East over to him."

"Gene Hunt being generous, well that's one thing...I didn't expect you to become. Who are you and what have you done with the real Gene Hunt." She asked him as the two of them began to hug lightly and then look admiringly into each other's eyes.

"What a mean question to ask, Bolly and here was me thinking, you'd be asking me when do I want my Manc Lion way with you." He was taking a lot of pleasure, in playfully teasing her.

"Hmm good question..." Was the only answer she was able to provide, as out of the blue she took full advantage, by getting her hands on him, pulling him in and then planting an enjoyable passionate kiss on his lips. He didn't seem respond at first, perhaps he felt shy or perhaps she had finally well and truly enraptured him, especially with the irresistible effort she was now putting into their kiss.

She ran both hands up into his hair. Hopefully this heart-melting effect she was demonstrating, might encourage him to open up his heart's desires and allow himself to give into the longing which he had affected him ever since she left. - He hadn't entirely forgotten her or forgotten the bittersweet kiss they shared outside the pub. He had wished to erase all memories of her at first, then again he thought _don't you dare bloody forget the best kiss you've ever had, you dozy sod._

Before long, Gene was like a horny male rabbit as he ravished her body with both of his hands and his magnificent lips. He didn't know what had come over him out of the blue, still nothing else mattered now as he started kissing and nibbling her neck. He did finally begin to enjoy the wondrous effects that he left on her - the fact he heard her breathless gasps and felt her writhing about, whenever he squeezed and pulled her towards him.

"I was considering getting ready for the party about now..." She said, before drifting off into complete and utter bliss for a moment or two.

"Oh I'm sure, Raymondo, Chris and Shaz will have their hands full with running the bar together tonight anyway. Can't have you leaving me alone, lying completely stark naked under your duvet now can I." His words were tantalizing and provokingly seductive to listen to. She better hadn't keep him waiting another minute longer because he wanted her and he didn't want to stay rock hard for too long.

"Why are you suggesting, I don't turn up at all to the Christmas party? What a terrible thing to say." She smirked, upon sensing the impressive bulge in his trousers after one of her hands mapped themselves across his stomach and calf muscles.

"Exactly Bolls... Christ your hands are like magician's hands." Gene's eyes rolled back into his head. Although they were still fully dressed, this didn't bother him in the slightest because he all he wanted to do at that moment was start things slowly between them, well they had all night along to make love. So there was no rush whatsoever.

"Glad to know, I'm satisfying your every need Gene." She said in a seductive manner. She wondered why he kept cheekily playing mind games with her.

Gene's eyes returned to normal and looked her in the eyes. "I would say you're doing everything you can to seduce me Lady Bolls...or should that be the bloody other way round." He smiled, with a twinkle in his left eye.

_Bollocks to this restraining myself stuff._

Taking things slowly and one step at a time between them was proving hard work and the more she purposefully flirted with him, the more he wanted to rip her clothes off and caress her tits. He hadn't felt like this before whenever he was around other women, which felt rare to say the least. He couldn't quite put his finger on him, what sort of romantic emotions she was stirring out of from the depths of his strong Manc Lion heart. Needless to say, all he fancied doing now was, making passionate love to her.

In next to no time, he was making his newly found feelings crystal clear, by pushing her up against the wall and using his eager hands to undo the buttons on her blouse.

"That's what wanted you to do next." She smiled blissfully, her eyes sparkled like diamonds as she scanned over his

"Treating you to the best of my legendary prowess Bolly." Gene leaned in and whispered against her ear. The tremendous sensation of his shapely chest pressed against hers, combined with the sounds of his gruffly Manc accent, both of these instinctively sent countless delightful shivers surging throughout her body.

"You have no idea, what you're doing to me right now Gene." She said, before closing her eyes to relax. She heard him chuckling to himself after what she told him, so that was no surprise to hear. Once he finished popping the buttons on her blouse, he then keenly started undoing the straps on her red lacy bra. Suddenly she sensed a cool and gentle breeze forming across her now naked chest. She wondered why he hadn't said a further word after that, perhaps his charming eyes couldn't get enough of gazing at her divine body at that exact moment.

She then heard his heavy crocodile boots being presumably slipped off from his feet and next the zip on his trousers being loosened. "Are you undressed yet? Gene..." She asked, hoping he might choose to respond with one of his typical cheeky remarks, however he didn't respond. She decided not to say anything else and to let him have a few extra minutes of admiring her peachy bum.

Alex was curious to know what wonderful sight might welcome her, once she opened her eyes. The opportunity to see how bigger in every department he was, was too exciting. She half opened her heavy lidded eyes and caught a glimpse of his scrumptious arse. Without warning, he turned round and caught her red-handed admiring his backside. It was fantastic sight for her eyes to feast, seeing Gene Hunt standing right in front of her, buff naked. His chest and stomach were both in good physical shape, from what she could tell.

"Right that's it, you asked it for Bolls." He wrapped both arms around her lower back, then scooped her up into his protective arms before taking her towards the bedroom.

**xxxxx**

As the Christmas party was now in full flow in the pub's packed bar area and as Chris drunkenly entertained everyone with a rendition of Lady in Red. Ray, Shaz nor Chris had once wondered happened to Alex during the evening, they were clearly way too busy enjoying themselves to notice that their friend was actually nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile Alex dug her nails deeply into Gene's right hip as he drove himself further into her. She arched her body up, giving him better access, so just he was able to caress every part of her body. She gave him every bit of control he craved and it did the trick, in unleashing his legendary prowess. Next they linked their hands together and started to urge each other to quicken their love-making efforts.

"Feels so good..." Alex gasped, not quite believing how satisfying it was, to feel him slipping in and out of her. She gently grabbed a fist full of his hair with her hands before slipping her left hand down, to eventually rest behind the nape of his neck. The two of them then moved together so expressively and perfectly in a concordant way.

"Christ almighty, you woman are a natural...fuckk" He felt an invigorating and immense fire rising in every part of his body.

"Oh charming" She burst out laughing, once she heard him mentioning this naughty word. She then lovingly stroked his cheek as they pushed each other to the newest of boundaries that they had never encountered before. She had to admit Gene had given everything, his body could possibly muster up, while they made love. She gazed up at him with such affection and gave one of the most gorgeous smiles she had given him.

Their lips mashed together once more, which buoyed Alex on to give one final powerful thrust. This soon resulted in her crescendo being tipped over the edge and reaching it's eventual satisfying peak. Soon enough Gene reached his climax in a more louder fashion, as he let slip a few foul mouthed words. They flopped back on the bed together, the both of them were clearly exhausted.

Gene's muscles were still trembling and shaking from the lovemaking. _Christ on a bike, I hope I'm able to walk after this. _He thought to himself, in a humorous manner. _  
><em>

Around 40 minutes or so later, they were at it again, behaving like a sex mad, horny rabbits. Alex was now giving his throbbing cock treatment with her mouth, taking him as much as possible. She heard him, muttering one or two filthy profanities under his breath. It was quite enjoyable to see him like this, up, close and personal.

"Ohhhhhh" This was the only proper word he managed to mouth as she continued this action on him. She used her right hand to massage his balls and used her other hand to massage his arse.

Once she finished, they both slipped beneath the duvet together and decided to wrap themselves up in each other's arms, given that it was cold.

Later on, while they were still relevantly recovering. The lovers both had a few individual thoughts currently on their minds.

"You know...I think this is the best Christmas present I've ever received...having you here with me for Christmas, Gene." She rested and placed against his chest. She detected the throbbing of his heart, it was nice sensation to feel.

"Gotta hand to you Bolly, you're one very feisty Lioness in the bedroom." He praised her.

"I know." She gave a knowing smirk. Around midnight, they had both dropped off together in a peaceful sleep.

Even after Gene had come back to where he belonged, The Railway Arms wasn't entirely secured from outside darkened threats. Keats may have gone for good, however there was no doubt, other mysterious figures would be more than happy to take his place. Gene obviously knew this and he vowed to protect his beloved Alex, his friends and the pub itself from anyone who came from the other side.

**The End**

**Any reviews are welcome**


End file.
